Nicotine inactive
by Cul de Chouette
Summary: Shikamaru fume pour se calmer. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il est à la montagne avec Kakashi et Asuma et qu'il en a vraiment besoin, la nicotine semble perdre son effet. /POV Shikamaru, Yaoi, Lemon


**Nicotine inactive**

Alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi, un truc a complètement déraillé en moi. C'était comme un rêve inavoué que j'avais refoulé depuis des années et qui se réalisait enfin. Kakashi avait ôté son masque. J'étais comme un con, ébahi devant sa beauté que j'imaginais depuis un moment déjà et qui me faisais fantasmer comme un dingue. Ma bouche était entrouverte. Et c'est quand il m'a relevé le visage que je l'ai remarqué. J'ai rougi comme une adolescente quand il m'a sourit et qu'il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens. Il ne m'avait rien fait, mais rien que la présence de son index contre la peau de mon menton m'excitait. Asuma a éclaté d'un rire goguenard devant ma mine étourdie alors je suis sorti fumer. Malheureux d'avoir à me défaire de son chaste mais alléchant toucher.

J'ai inspiré goulument l'air frais et j'ai allumé ma clope. Une taffe a suffit à me détendre un peu. J'ai regardé la forêt de conifère d'un œil absent. Le vent m'hérissait les poils de la nuque. Ces vacances à la montagne avec Asuma et Kakashi n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée. J'aurais du refuser de venir en connaissant mon attirance certaine pour ce type aux cheveux gris.

J'ai entendu la voix grave d'Asuma me dire bonne nuit. Directement j'ai commencé à paniquer. La lune était pleine, habituellement la voir entourée des étoiles clignotantes m'apaisait. Mais pas cette fois.

Kakashi m'a rejoint dehors et il a posé un plaid sur mes épaules. J'ai repris une bouffée de nicotine mais son effet relaxant ne m'atteignait plus avec la proximité de Kakashi. Il s'était assis à côté de moi, sur le rebord de l'estrade en bois bordant le chalet.

« J'adore la nuit, m'a-t-il avoué en regardant la lune.

- Tu peux pas l'apprécier autant que moi. » J'ai répondu malgré que je ne voulais pas.

Je l'ai pas regardé mais j'ai senti que lui si. J'ai reporté ma cigarette à mes lèvres.

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, ça détruit la santé.

- Je sais, mais ça me calme.

- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'être calmé en ce moment ? »

Merde. J'ai remercié la nuit de ne pas l'avoir laissé discerner la rougeur de mes joues. J'ai dégluti et je l'ai regardé. La courbe de son nez était parfaite et ses lèvres semblaient appeler les miennes ouvertement. J'ai détourné les yeux.

« T'as une copine ? »

La question m'a pris au dépourvu. J'ai fait valser les cendres de ma cigarette dans le cendrier et j'ai secoué la tête.

« Pourquoi ? T'en veux pas ?

- Tu veux pas la fermer ? »

J'ai été surpris du ton que j'avais employé alors je me suis empressé de m'excuser. J'ai écrasé mon mégot dans le cendrier et j'ai fixé la lune. J'ai senti la distance me séparant de Kakashi rétrécir. Son bras était collé au mien et j'avais le cœur qui battait vite. Il a soupiré longuement.

« Asuma m'a dit que je ne te laissais pas indifférent. C'est vrai ?

- C'est des conneries. » J'ai répondu du tac au tac.

Je l'ai regardé pour me donner un air convaincant. Il m'a détaillé avec intensité et j'avais l'impression d'être totalement nu. Il s'est penché vers moi et a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai pas réagi. Même pas rougi. Rien. Il a recommencé avec la même abstinence. Sans que je lui réponde. La troisième fois, le contact m'a semblé plus appuyé et plus long mais j'étais toujours impassible. Il a soupiré et a relevé la tête vers le ciel. J'ai discrètement humecté mes lèvres et j'ai retiré le plaid de mes épaules. Ma température corporelle était différente.

J'ai de nouveau regardé Kakashi. Sa pomme d'Adam semblait luire avec l'éclairage. Il a dû sentir mon regard puisqu'il s'est retourné lui aussi. Il s'est encore penché vers moi mais pas jusqu'au bout. J'ai trouvé ça déplaisant alors j'ai parcouru la distance restante et l'ai embrassé avec la même délicatesse qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Quand je me suis reculé, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un je-ne-sais-quoi. Je l'ai trouvé tellement beau que j'ai entrouvert la bouche pour réclamer sa langue. Il a compris le message. J'ai gémi dans sa bouche et il a amplifié l'ardeur du baiser. Mes lèvres étaient humides et nos dents s'entrechoquaient. J'avais mal au ventre. Comme si un désir fou était en train de me consumer. Je suis monté sur ses cuisses et j'ai enlacé sa nuque. J'ai approfondi le baiser plus qu'il n'en était possible et j'ai cru m'étouffer. On s'est finalement détachés, à bout de souffle.

J'avais encore plus envie de lui. J'ai retiré mon pull et mon t-shirt et la fraîcheur de la nuit m'a fait claquer des dents. Il a fait courir ses mains dans mon dos et j'ai senti une érection incontrôlable se dresser dans mon pantalon. J'étais pressé d'en finir. Je voulais me fondre en lui comme jamais. Mais j'ai compris que son âge et son expérience plus avancée que la mienne ne me le permettrait pas.

Je lui ai retiré sa veste sous laquelle il ne portait qu'un t-shirt noir qui me faisait saliver tant son torse était bien dessiné en dessous. Je le lui ai ôté également. J'ai commencé à me frotter à son entrejambe avec une ferveur qui m'a fait rougir de honte. Je voulais qu'il soit aussi excité que moi. Son sourire m'a fait rougir davantage. J'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait tout ce que j'essayais de ne pas montrer. Il m'a attrapé les hanches et a accompagné mes mouvements de bassin. En fonction de ses envies, il me freinait ou au contraire me faisait accélérer. J'essayais de me faire le plus appuyé possible pour que la friction se fasse sentir au mieux. Je retenais mes gémissements mais ma respiration erratique faisait concurrence aux souffles bruyants du vent.

A un moment, il a enlacé fortement le bas de mon dos pour que j'arrête de remuer contre ses cuisses. J'étais plaqué contre le bas de son ventre et je sentais son sexe durci à travers les couches de tissus. Il m'a embrassé avec fougue tout en glissant une main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Il a malaxé mes fesses avec une douceur qui contrastait avec le baiser qu'on échangeait et je me suis raidi en sentant son index glissé vers mon intimité.

On a arrêté de s'embrasser et il a déboutonné mon pantalon. Je me suis levé pour qu'il puisse le faire descendre en même que mon caleçon. Il m'a regardé avec intérêt et puis il s'est empressé de descendre son pantalon aussi.

J'étais à cran. Tous les pores de ma peau réclamaient la sienne. J'avais oublié la froideur de la nuit. Je transpirais un peu mais en voyant que lui aussi, je me suis senti soulagé. J'ai embrassé son cou pendant qu'il me masturbait. J'ai couiné contre son oreille quand son pouce a effleuré la peau sensible de mon gland et il a rigolé doucement. J'avais envie de lui faire la même chose mais, de peur qu'il trouve ça déplacé, je me suis contenté de l'embrasser.

Sa main porta un nouvel intérêt à mes fesses. Il titilla mon entrée du bout du doigt et cette nouvelle caresse m'arracha un geignement trop bruyant. Ne savant probablement pas comment l'interpréter, Kakashi s'est reculé pour me regarder. J'ai frotté sa verge fièrement dressée contre mes fesses pour l'inciter à continuer. Il a gémit tout doucement à cette attention et ça m'a fait sourire. Il a laissé couler un peu de sa salive sur deux de ses doigts et il les a fait glisser entre nos deux torses. Je me suis légèrement soulevé pour lui laisser l'accès et il a insinué son index en moi sans ménagement. Il a étouffé mon cri en me laissant mordre sa langue. Il a commencé à remuer en moi pour me défaire de la gêne de l'intrusion soudaine et puis j'ai senti son deuxième doigt humide forcer l'entrée. J'ai essayé de me détendre. Je l'ai embrassé fortement pour me retenir d'hurler d'appréhension et d'excitation. Cette fois, il m'a masturbé vigoureusement. J'étais tellement accaparé par ces caresses que lorsque son majeur a rejoint l'index, ce n'a été qu'un élément secondaire. J'ai eu mal quand il les a retiré donc j'ai serré sa nuque et je me suis écarté de son visage en grimaçant. Il s'est excusé et m'a fait me rassoir sur ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui ai demandé, essoufflé.

- J'ai pas de préservatif. »

J'ai grogné de frustration. Voilà qu'il voulait tout arrêté maintenant que j'étais à quelques pas de l'extase totale. Je me suis levé avec hargne et j'ai renfilé mon caleçon en hâte avant de rentrer dans le chalet. Maintenant que mon corps était privé de la chaleur de Kakashi, je grelottais à moitié. Je me massais l'entrejambe tout en fouillant dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J'ai pris un petit paquet bleu et suis ressorti aussi vite que j'étais entré.

Je me suis vite réinstallé sur les cuisses de Kakashi après avoir retiré mon caleçon et j'ai pris la relève de la masturbation qu'il avait commencé. Comme il a jeté sa tête en arrière j'ai embrassé sa gorge et lui ai laissé un suçon dans le cou. Il a grogné quand j'ai arrêté mes attouchements. J'ai sorti le préservatif de l'emballage pour l'enfiler sur sa verge. J'aurais dû penser à prendre mon tube de lubrifiant en même temps que la capote mais tant pis. J'ai positionné mon entrée contre son gland et je l'ai embrassé tout en commençant à me laisser glisser sur son sexe. J'ai froncé les sourcils et griffé son dos comme l'intrusion était beaucoup plus dérangeante que les deux doigts de tout à l'heure. J'ai cessé le baiser et retenu ma respiration jusqu'à être totalement empalé sur lui.

Il m'a regardé en se léchant les lèvres et j'aurais pu atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'à cette vision.

« Shikamaru… il a susurré contre mon oreille. Je rêve de ça depuis des années.

- Je sais que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

Malgré tout, j'ai eu envie de le croire. J'ai commencé à mouvoir les hanches, craintivement. Ne ressentant aucune douleur apparente j'y suis allé franco. Le bruit de mes fesses claquant contre ses cuisses me montait à la tête mais lorsqu'il se mélangeait aux gémissements que Kakashi laissait échapper, je le trouvais fichtrement aguichant. Il a recommencé à me masturber au rythme de ses coups de reins rendus difficiles à cause de sa position assise et je me suis retenu de ne pas jouir avant lui. Il a chuchoté mon prénom au creux de mon oreille. Encore et encore. Alors j'ai fait pareil, avec le même désir, la même chaleur et la même sensualité. J'ai laissé échapper un juron en sentant l'orgasme m'envahir alors qu'il murmurait une énième fois mon nom. La pression rendue favorable autour de la verge de Kakashi il s'autorisa un dernier coup de butoir avant de pousser un râle rauque qui aurait pu me faire jouir une seconde fois. Je l'ai embrassé fougueusement et, les membres tremblants de l'extase qui m'enveloppait, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Mon front reposait contre son épaule comme je tentais de retrouver une respiration normale. Il s'était retiré de moi et avait noué le préservatif pour le poser sur l'estrade. Il essuya nos ventres avec son t-shirt noir et je me suis senti désolé de l'avoir tâché de la sorte.

« On devrait rentrer avant d'attraper froid. »

Je me suis levé, mes jambes menaçants de se dérober sous mon poids devenu trop important, et j'ai renfilé mes vêtements en même temps que lui. Il a ramassé la capote et est rentré dans le chalet. Je me suis attardé sur ses fesses. J'ai léché mes lèvres et suis rentré à mon tour.

La chaleur du chalet m'a frappé à la tête. Kakashi sortait de sa chambre quand je me suis étalé sur le canapé comme une masse. J'avais un sourire sur le visage que je n'arrivais pas à supprimer. Kakashi s'est allongé sur moi sans rien dire. J'ai soupiré de plénitude et il a plongé son visage contre mon cou. Il m'a embrassé la tempe, mordillé l'oreille et j'ai ri. Comme je n'avais pas ri depuis longtemps. J'ai eu peur de réveiller Asuma alors j'ai caché ma tête dans mes mains. Quand je les ai retiré Kakashi souriait. Je l'ai embrassé et je crois qu'on s'est endormi l'un contre l'autre.

**FIN **

* * *

_Petit OS sans réelle prétention. Je voulais écrire un vrai lemon qui serait un peu plus poussé que celui de L'homme qui sifflotait dans la cabine d'à côté. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré mon inexpérience dans le domaine. Kisu ! _


End file.
